callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Boris Vorshevsky
Boris Vorshevsky '(Russian: 'Борис Воршевский) is a character mentioned in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and is the President of Russia after the Ultranationalist Party took control. He first appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 in the mission "Turbulence", where he was kidnapped by Vladimir Makarov and later in "Down The Rabbit Hole" where he was rescued by Delta Force and Task Force 141. Appearance ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' Boris Vorshevsky is the President of Russia during Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is said in one of the newspapers in Vladimir Makarov's house that Vorshevsky and other members of the Ultranationalist Party ousted Makarov from the inner circle. After the Loyalists lost the Russian presidential election, Vorshevsky and other moderate figures in the Ultranationalist Party felt that Makarov's presence would jeopardize the Ultranationalist Party from gaining the trust of the Russian people. They also believed that by removing Makarov would change the Russian people's perception towards the party, as well as distance other hardliners in the party from their violent past at the same time trying to improve relations with the United States and the Loyalists which were strained because of Makarov. Angered by his removal from the party, Makarov harbored a deep grudge towards Vorshevsky and vowed to destroy his government at all cost. Another news clipping inside his safehouse confirms this new found hatred, with Makarov vowing to kill Vorshevsky to ensure his betrayal would not go unanswered. After the events of "No Russian", following the presence of an American operative in that massacre, Vorshevsky reluctantly authorized a full invasion of the United States to avenge the deaths of their citizens. However, this decision proved to be disastrous later during the course of the conflict. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' Following their immediate withdrawal from America, Vorshevsky decided to negotiate a peace treaty with the West, much to the dismay of the hardliners. Believing that he was no longer capable of leading Russia against their foes, the hardliners switched their allegiance to Makarov, which allowed the former to seize power. In "Turbulence", Vorshevsky made his first appearance and revealed his intention to seek peace with his daughter, Alena. Once he revealed his intention, his cabinet members opposed such a proposition but Vorshevsky was adamant, convincing them that this would benefit Russia for a long time and gain them new allies. However, Vorshevsky's plan was immediately derailed when Makarov's men hijacked the presidential plane. He managed to escape briefly from them, but was finally captured with his security details, including Andrei Harkov, killed on site. Makarov later tried to demand Vorshevsky to give up the nuclear codes, but the latter refused, calling him "insane". Enraged by his stance, Makarov ordered his men to find Alena Vorshevsky and eliminate any remaining resistance. However, the remaining FSO agents managed to fend off their fresh assault and brought her to their safehouse in Berlin before contacting American forces. Despite Team Metal's effort to extract her out, Makarov's men beat them to the punch and brought her to a diamond mine in Siberia. There was now little time to save the President before he surrendered "the nuclear launch codes and Makarov turns Europe into glass". The Vorshevskys were later rescued through a joint operation between Delta Force and Task Force 141. However, during their extraction, the mine collapsed, killing the rest of Makarov's men and Team Metal, with Yuri badly wounded. Touched with their sacrifice and fueled by his willingness to aid John Price in order to clear Task Force 141's reputation, Vorshevsky ordered Russia's offensive towards Europe to be halted and revived the peace treaty. In the cutscene of "Dust to Dust", both the United States, Russia and NATO declared that all hostilities between them were over. Still seething with their betrayal, Vorshevsky launched a purge to crush every last hardliner back in his homeland and have them apprehended. All of them were arrested for treason and extradited to the International Criminal Court for their crimes during the course of the war and for siding with Makarov. Surviving hardliners, including Makarov, escaped the purge and sought refuge in other countries. Vorshevsky also persuaded the United States and NATO to recognize Task Force 141 in order to thank them for their efforts in the rescue of him and his daughter. The United States and NATO recognized Task Force 141 again after learning of General Shepherd's betrayal, allowing them to concentrate their efforts to hunt Vladimir Makarov once again. After the peace treaty was signed, relations between the United States, Russia and NATO developed into friendship and peace. President Vorshevsky also started reconciliation with the Loyalists, assuring them that their safety was guaranteed and offering them key positions in the newly established Ultranationalist-Loyalist coalition government. This allowed the Loyalists to safely return to Russia, which strengthened relations between the United States, Russia and NATO with the new Ultranationalist-Loyalist government. Gallery Vorshevsky-Cullen Article.png|Vorshevsky mentioned in an article in "Loose Ends". President Vorshesky Turbulence MW3.png ThePresident.jpg|President Vorshevsky, as seen in the cutscene before "Turbulence". mw3 boris.PNG|Boris Vorshevsky concept art. Makarov with President Vorshevsky.png|Vorshevsky refuses to tell Makarov the launch codes. Vorshevsky after plane crash.png|Vorshevsky after the plane crash. Mw3-Turbulence-Gameplay.png Mw3Boris Vorshebsky.jpg Boris Vorshevsky Alena Vorshevsky Modern Warfare 3.jpg|Vorshevsky with his daughter Alena. Vorshevsky's_Torture_MW3.png|Vorshevsky being interrogated by Makarov in "Stronghold". Vorshevsky_Interrogation_MW3.png|A close-up on the screen. Boris Vorshevsky Model.png|Vorshevsky's model. President_Vorshevsky_in_UH-60_MW3.png|Vorshevsky onboard the Blackhawk. Trivia *He is the second of six characters whose rank is President in the Call of Duty series, the others being Yasir Al-Fulani, John F. Kennedy, Richard Nixon, Bosworth and President of the United States. **He is also the first non-playable character whose rank is President. *His appearance and voice resembles Commissar Letlev from Call of Duty 2. *Vorshevsky, alongside Yuri, is one of the few conscientious objectors in the Ultranationalists to some of the more extreme sides of the party such as Makarov, and is reluctant to wage war against the West unlike most of the other Ultranationalists. *On the poster given out with pre-orders, it is written that Vorshevsky called off peace talks when his daughter was kidnapped. However, this did not translate in game, as he and his daughter were kidnapped at the same time. *In the Special Ops mission "Milehigh Jack", his last name is incorrectly spelled "Vorschevsky". *It is possible to kill him in "Down the Rabbit Hole". *If using noclip, it is possible to see that the President is actually armed with an AK-47 in mission "Down the Rabbit Hole". ru:Борис Воршевский Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Russian Government Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Russian Federation Characters